Venomverse Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Captain Venom (Steve Rogers) ** ** and the }} ** ** ** ** Ant-Venom (Scott Lang) ** Antagonists: * ** Poison Spider-Man ** Poison Hawkeye ** Poison Captain America ** Poison Sabretooth ** Poison Scarlet Witch ** Poison Doctor Doom ** Poison Bullseye ** Poison Green Goblin ** Poison Storm ** Poison Iron Fist ** Numerous unbound Poisons Other Characters: * Venom (Eddie Brock) * * Sharon Carter * U.S. Army * * * Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * * Carnage (Cletus Kasady) Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ******* ** Items: * * * * * * and * * * and * * * * * Vehicles: * Poison ship * * | Synopsis1 = Poison Spider-Man lunges at Venom, quipping that this must feel just like a Spider-Man vs. Venom match from the good old days to Eddie, slashing him across the face hard enough to tear the symbiote away. Punching Venom hard enough to send him flying, Poison Spider-Man shouts that the good old days are long gone and he's not Spider-Man. Landing upright and using his claws as a brake, Venom snaps that Poison Spider-Man runs his mouth just as much as the original. Spotting a pair of host-less Poisons watching the battle from the sidelines, Venom mocks Poison Spider-Man for needing backup, then lunges at him. Casually impaling Venom through the chest with one hand, Poison Spider-Man retorts that Venom couldn't beat the normal Spider-Man even on his best days, and therefore doesn't stand a chance against him. Slamming Venom to the ground while boasting of his superiority, Poison Spider-Man pummels Venom while mocking him. Venom's symbiote lashes out with bladed tendrils, but Poison Spider-Man's crystalline exoskeleton blocks them without a scratch. Remarking that Spider-Man always wanted to kill Eddie but never had the guts to do so, Poison Spider-Man grabs Venom by the back of the neck and prepares to throw him to the waiting host-less Poisons. Before he can do so, the host-less Poisons are shredded by a hail of bullets as Venompool, Logan Venom, and Venomized Spinneret come to Eddie's rescue. Poison Spider-Man sneers that Eddie is pathetic for needing friends to fight for him, then remarks that it makes no difference and that sooner or later the Poisons will take them all. Elsewhere, Captain Venom is restrained by crystalline cuffs, telling himself that he's not going to die like this. A sonic emitter goes off, agonizing his symbiote and causing him to scream in pain. A voice tells him that sonic attacks are one of his few weaknesses, but one that he can shed, and Captain Venom looks up to see Sharon Carter. Captain Venom asks how she found him and if she came to rescue him, and when she tells him she did and that she can't stand seeing him in that condition and wants to help. He tells her to escape and that he won't let her sacrifice herself for him, but she tells him to stow the attitude, kneeling before him and telling him that she would never abandon him because he would never abandon her. She leans in to kiss him, saying that they're going to see through this together. Taking on Venompool, Logan Venom, and Venomized Spinneret at the same time, Poison Spider-Man mocks the symbiotes for choosing sub-par hosts and tells them it's time to trade up for better ones. In response to Venompool's jokes, Poison Spider-Man sneers to keep talking while he kills Wade's friends. Venomized Spinneret lunges at him from behind but he grabs her by the throat She tells him to kill her and get it over with, but he hesitates, stammering her name, long enough for Venom to get back up and tackle him. Logan Venom slashes Poison Spider-Man from behind, injuring him, and he returns fire with a stream of crystalline webbing, snapping that they're all unworthy hosts and that all the Poisons want to do is help the symbiotes attain their full potential. Venompool takes note that Poison Spider-Man hesitated to attack Venomized Spinneret, who states that the Venomized Spider-Man reminded her of her husband, apologizing for not being able to save him as she extends her fingers into tendrils and restrains him. Poison Spider-Man breaks free and retorts that being saved is Mary Jane's schtick, and that even as a world-famous actress the role she played best was a damsel in distress. Stating there's no point to continuing the fight without host-less Poisons to feed them too, Poison Spider-Man retreats but promises Venom a rematch. Logan Venom asks Venom if he's OK, and Eddie says he's fine for now, and to ask him again when the real fight's over. At the last second Captain Venom realizes Sharon is a Poison in disguise and pulls away from it. The Poison indignantly calls him stubborn and states that it's trying to make this easier on him and as painless as possible. Captain Venom angrily tells it to do its worst, so the Poison sheds its disguise and consumes him, Steve screaming in agony as it does so. As they travel to regroup with the others, Logan Venom states that Captain Venom is either dead, dying, or wishing he was. Venom retorts that that doesn't sound like the Captain America he knows and that they can't know for sure if he's done for, but Venomized Spinneret states that if Captain Venom had escaped they would have sensed it, meaning that he was consumed like Spider-Man was. Venompool nihilistically states that the same thing will happen to the rest of them once the Poisons track them down. Finding the others gathering supplies, they are greeted by Venomized Black Panther, who asks where Spider-Man is before Venomized Spinneret tells him he was taken. Mania laments that they lost three comrades in the space of only a few hours, and Venomized Doctor Strange adds that they can't stay put for long since Captain Venom will lead the Poisons right to them once he's converted. Logan Venom remarks that he and Cap each prepared for this possibility by setting up safe-houses without the other knowing. As Logan Venom tells the others to gather supplies, Venom tells Doctor Strange that before he was consumed Spider-Man had been filling him in on what was going on. Strange tells Venom that the Poisons are creatures that in their natural state are small and fragile, but for some reason are the perfect host for symbiotes. However, the symbiote ceases to exist as an independent entity and the human host is consumed by the Poison and used for nutrients during the bonding process. Venompool interrupts, saying that they're screwed and calling the others out on continuing to fighting a losing battle. When Logan Venom tells him they haven't lost yet, Venompool reminds him of their fallen comrades, then tells him that he'll never be the leader Captain Venom was. In the Poisons' base, Poison Captain America walks past Poison versions of Hawkeye, Sabretooth, Scarlet Witch, and an unidentified figure standing in the shadows. The leader of the Poisons pronounces their victory in claiming another symbiote, asking the Poison who consumed Captain Venom how he feels. Poison Captain America says he feels better than ever, but slips up when he says he's ready to serve his country. Poison Scarlet Witch assures him that it takes time to fully assimilate the human host's consciousness, but that everything will be all right. Poison Captain America states that he can tell them about the Venom Resistance's roster and hiding places, but their leader is more interested in the source of the Venoms: Doctor Strange, and Poison Captain America says that he can help find and capture him. Seated on a crystalline throne, Poison Doctor Doom announces they will consume all the Venoms in accordance with the "Gospel of the Spawning", and then use Doctor Strange to summon more until all the Venoms across the multiverse have been consumed. As the Resistance travels through the city, Venom complains about their hide-and-seek tactics, saying that they should be taking the fight to the Poisons and that Wolverine should understand that best. Telling Venom not to call him by his old codename, Logan Venom says he doesn't disagree but that there's more to this fight than smoking guns and bleeding knuckles. Rocket Venom suggests finding the Poisons' lair and using a high-powered explosive to kill them all, swearing to avenge the other Venomized Guardians of the Galaxy. Venom spots the ruins of Our Lady of Saints Church and tells the others that's where he met his symbiote. The Resistance enters the church to rest, regroup, and plan out their next move; Mania stating that they need a doomsday weapon to stop the Poisons, and Rocket pointing out that that's what his bomb's supposed to be. Contemplating Mania's choice of words, Venom mentions he might have an idea of one such doomsday weapon, but that even he doesn't like how crazy it is. At that moment, Mania notices that Venompool has disappeared. Walking through the city, Venompool loudly searches for host-less Poisons. Spotting a couple, he willingly offers himself to them, stating that if he can't beat them he wants to join them as Poison versions of the Green Goblin, Bullseye, Storm, and Iron Fist surround him. | Solicit = • The Poisons’ relentless campaign against the Venoms continues, and Spider-Man is among the first to fall! • VENOM VS. POISON SPIDER-MAN: NO HOLDS BARRED! • Meanwhile, Deadpool’s cooked up an idea of how to stop the Poisons, but it ain’t exactly sane! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}